Promised Victory
by Queen of Uruk
Summary: Cahaya yang penuh harapan dan kesedihan mereka yang gugur di medan perang, kini sekali lagi dibawa dengan bangga di tangan Raja para Ksatria. Ia tidak memiliki jutaan harta karun yang bisa gunakan kapan saja, atapun tekad untuk menguasai semua yang ia temui. Ia hanya ingin... melindungi apa yang seharusnya dilindungi/Wanita seksi/Hah!


**Promised Victory**

 **By :** Queen of Uruk

 **Rate :** M

 **Main Pair :** Naruto x ?

 **Genre :** Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto and Highschool DxD, or any other anime for that matter

.

.

.

 **Aku melihat kebodohan.**

Saat melihat seisi kota panik karena kemunculan seorang pria dengan sayap menyerupai sayap kelelawar melayang di atas balai kota.

 **Aku melihat kebodohan.**

Saat melihat beratus ribu bangsaku lari ketakutan karena satu iblis.

 **Aku merasakan kekecewaan.**

Saat melihat manusia lari dari iblis.

 **Aku merasakan kekecewaan.**

Saat manusia menganggap dirinya lebih lemah dari iblis.

 **Tapi kemudian...**

 **aku melihat keajaiban.**

Saat melihat seorang anak lelaki berumur tidak lebih dari 10 tahun berlari bukan menjauh dari iblis, tapi berlari menuju iblis yang tengah mengamuk dan membunuh semua manusia dalam jangkauannya.

 **Aku melihat keajaiban.**

Saat melihat tekad membara tanpa sedikitpun rasa takut di mata anak itu saat dirinya berlari menuju sang iblis, walau hanya membawa sebuah pedang mainan dari kayu di tangan kecilnya.

 **Aku melihat harapan.**

Saat melihat anak itu berteriak dengan lantang pada sang iblis dan membuat sang iblis mengalihkan perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada sang anak, membuat orang-orang di sekitar iblis memiliki kesempatan untuk lari menjauh.

 **Aku melihat harapan.**

Saat melihat anak itu mengambil kuda-kuda konyol untuk bersiap menghadapi sang iblis, yang walau dengan kuda-kuda konyolnya, tetap memili aura percaya diri yang bahkan membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya berhenti berlari dan malah melihat dirinya.

 **Aku menangis.**

Saat melihat diriku sendiri dalam anak itu.

 **Aku menangis.**

Saat anak itu mengangkat pedang kayunya dalam respon pada sang iblis yang kini terbang lurus ke arahnya.

 **Aku merasakan kebahagiaan.**

Saat menyadari bahwa anak itu mencoba mengimitasiku. Karena kepolosan yang dimilikinya, aku yakin dia pasti berpikir hanya dengan meniru gayaku, dia bisa membuat keajaiban yang dulu biasa kubuat.

 **Aku merasakan kebahagiaan.**

Saat aku mengabulkan keinginan anak itu dan memberikan harta paling berhargaku padanya.

 **Aku tersenyum.**

Saat melihat pedang kayu di tangan anak itu bersinar dengan cahaya keemasan, kristalisasi dari doa dan harapan yang diutarakan para ksatria di masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan saat ajal menjemput mereka di medan perang.

 **Aku tersenyum.**

Saat melihat pedang kayu di tangan anak itu mulai berubah menjadi keajaiban yang ia inginkan.

'Bawalah doa dan harapan mereka sebagai kebanggaanmu, perintahkan mereka agar tetap tabah dalam kesetiannya pada kebenaran...'

Aku tau anak itu mendengar kata-kataku, dan aku tau anak itu tidak akan mengecewakanku.

'... sekarang, nyanyikanlah dengan lantang keajaiban yang kau genggam di tanganmu. Namanya adalah...'

Saat diriku sekali lagi mulai menghilang dari dunia ini, dapat kudengar dengan jelas suara lantang anak itu menyanyikan lagu kemenangan yang telah lama tak terdengar sejak zamanku.

" **EX... CALIBUR!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beberapa saat yang lalu...**

Griselda Quarta adalah salah satu exorcist terbaik yang dimiliki Vatican, dan saat ini ia sedang dalam misi penyelidikan di Glastonbury, Inggris. Pertanyaannya adalah, mengapa Vatican sampai mengirim salah seorang exorcist terbaiknya hanya untuk sebuah misi penyelidikan? Jawabannya adalah, rahasia gereja.

Saat tahu bahwa dirinya akan dikirim ke sebuah kota kecil di Inggris bernama Glastonbury, Griselda tau bahwa misi ini bukanlah misi yang bisa diemban oleh seorang exorcist lain selain dirinya – dan mungkin Dulio. Dan benar saja, saat ia diberi deskripsi tentang misinya kali ini, tebakannya tepat sasaran.

Glastonbury bukanlah kota metropolitan sekelas New York, London ataupun Berlin. Kota ini hampir bisa disebut sebagai kota normal yang biasa ditemui saat seseorang berkunjung ke bagian lain dari Inggris selain London. Kata kunci di sini adalah, hampir. Ada satu hal yang membuat kota ini spesial di kalangan yang berpengetahuan, karena menurut legenda, di kota inilah... Raja Arthur dimakamkan.

Saat Perang Besar terakhir, 3 faksi –Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Iblis- percaya bahwa pedang suci terkuat, Excalibur, telah terpecah menjadi tujuh bagian dan ditempa kembali oleh gereja menjadi tujuh pedang sub Excalibur. Atau setidaknya, itulah yang diketahui faksi Malaikat Jatuh dan Iblis. Para exorcist yang duduk di puncak pemerintahan Vatican dan para malaikat tahu, bahwa walaupun Excalibur disebut sebagai pedang suci terkuat, Excalibur bukanlah pedang tempaan manusia ataupun tuhan yang mereka percayai.

Tidak seperti saudaranya yang lain, Excalibur bukan ditempa dari material langka yang telah disucikan ataupun diberkati oleh berbagai sumber. Fisik kuat yang ditampilkannya tidak lebih adalah wadah besi bagi pedang yang sesungguhnya ada di dalamnya.

Excalibur adalah keajaiban yang diberi bentuk sebuah pedang. Kristalisasi dari doa dan harapan seluruh ksatria, jawaban dari doa seluruh manusia akan kemenangan. Selama manusia masih terus mengharapkan kemenangan, Excalibur tidak akan pernah hilang ataupun hancur.

Dan saat berita bahwa Excalibur telah terpecah menjadi tujuh bagian tersebar, para malaikat dan exorcist pada saat itu tahu, bahwa yang terpecah saat itu bukanlah pedang Excalibur, melainkan hanya 'kulit' luar Excalibur. Pedang Excalibur itu sendiri menghilang entah kemana.

Untuk menutupi berita hilangnya pedang suci terkuat, gereja membuat tujuh pedang suci dari serpihan lapisan Excalibur, yang walau hanya dibuat dari serpihan 'kulit'nya, tetap menjadi pedang suci kelas atas yang tidak bisa digunakan oleh semua orang.

Selama berabad abad gereja terus berusaha mencari keberadaan pedang suci terkuat ini. Beribu penyelidikan telah dilakukan, dan beribu kegagalanpun ditemui. Kali ini pun, Griselda berpikir akan berujung pada jalan buntu lagi.

Griselda tengah berjalan dengan tenang menuju balai kota untuk melihat museum yang ada di dalamnya saat tiba-tiba seorang iblis muncul di atas balai kota dan membuat kepanikan besar di sekitarnya.

Di tengah kerumunan panik yang berlarian menjauh dari balai kota, Griselda hanya bisa melihat dengan ekspresi suram saat menyadari dirinya tidak bisa berlari menuju iblis itu dengan mudah karena sesaknya orang-orang di sekitarnya dan karena pakaian sister yang ia kenakan.

Saat korban pertama jatuh, Griselda mulai memaksakan dirinya untuk bergerak maju sambil menyingkirkan orang-orang yang kurang beruntung untuk berada di hadapannya.

Jumlah korban terus bertambah, dan ia hampir lepas dari kerumunan orang di sekitarnya. Sedikit lagi dan...

"... huh?!"

Bingung dan kaget melanda Griselda saat dirinya melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru safir berlari, bukan menjauh dari iblis, tapi menuju iblis itu.

Di saat dirinya berhasil lolos dari kerumunan orang orang di sekitarnya, Griselda langsung panik dan mencari anak lelaki tadi.

Dapat ia lihat anak lelaki itu kini sedang berdiri dihadapan iblis sambil mengangkat pedang kayunya tinggi-tinggi saat melihat iblis itu melesat ke arah si anak.

"Hey-!?"

Baru saja akan berteriak dan berlari menuju anak itu, Griselda menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat pedang kayu di tangan anak itu tiba-tiba saja mulai bersinar dengan cahaya keemasan, cahaya yang membuat cahaya matahari di sekitarnya tampak redup. Tapi lebih dari itu, aura suci yang terpancar dari pedang itu sangatlah kuat, membuat iblis yang kini telah berjarak lebih dari seratus meter dari anak itu menghentikan serangannya dan malah menjerit kesakitan dengan asap yang keluar dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Samar-samar Griselda sadari bahwa kepanikan di sekitarnya kini telah terhenti dan semua orang di sekitarnya melihat ke arah yang sama – ke arah bocah lelaki itu.

Akhirnya, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Griselda melihat dan mendengarnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Lagu yang telah lama tak dinyanyikan tetapi masih tetap diingat oleh semua orang. Pemandangan yang dahulu hanya bisa dibayangkan saat mendengar kisah legendanya, kini terjadi tepat di hadapan matanya. Setelah beratus tahun mencarinya, akhirnya kini ia temukan kembali harapan terbesar umat manusia. Keajaiban yang dahulu dipegang oleh Raja yang tak terkalahkan, keajaiban yang telah melindungi manusia selama berabad-abad walau hanya dengan namanya saja. Dan keajaiban itu adalah...

" **EX... CALIBUR!** "

Dan dunia menjadi emas.

.

.

.

.

Ia benar-benar berhasil melakukannya!

Ia benar-benar berhasil membasmi penjahat!

Melihat ke arah serangannya yang baru saja mengenai si iblis, Naruto –nama bocah laki-laki itu- tersenyum bangga dan kagum pada hasil serangannya sendiri. Di tempat iblis itu tadi berdiri, kini hanya terdapat sebuah lubang kawah dengan diameter lebih dari dua ratus meter dan dalam lebih dari dua puluh meter.

Walau dengan kerusakan sebesar, tetapi seluruh pohon, bangunan dan orang-orang yang berada dekat dengan kawah itu sama sekali tak bergeming, tanpa luka dan bagai tak tersentuh oleh serangan barusan.

Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana ia melakukannya, yang ia tahu hanya sebuah suara misterius yang membimbingnya dan tubuhnya yang bereaksi dengan sendirinya bagaikan secara refleks.

Melihat ke tangan kanannya, Naruto tak terlalu tekejut saat melihat pedang kayu yang tadi dipegangnya kini telah hangus, dan dengan genggaman ringan dari tangan kecilnya, runtuh menjadi serpihan abu dan arang.

Saat tubuhnya mulai terjatuh dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang, samar-samar Naruto sadari bahwa tubuhnya telah ditangkap oleh seorang sister cantik dan berbadan seksi walau dengan pakaian tertutupnya.

"Jadi ini yang dimaksud Ero-jiji dengan pesona Older Woman, huh... heheh"

Dan dengan itu, Uzumaki Naruto pingsan dengan senyum mesum di wajahnya dalam dekapan Griselda yang kebingungan ingin mengagumi anak ini atau ingin membunuhnya di tempat.

Menghela napas, Griselda mengangkat tubuh Naruto layaknya pengantin dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat kejadian. Sepanjang perjalanannya, dapat ia lihat ratusan exorcist dan malaikat mencoba memperbaiki kerusakan yang terjadi dan menghapus ingatan para saksi mata atas kejadian hari ini.

Melihat ke arah anak di kedua tangannya, Griselda mengizinkan sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya saat melihat ekspresi mesum di wajah Naruto telah berubah menjadi senyum bahagia yang saking cerahnya, membuat dirinya seakan tertular dan ikut tersenyum karenanya.

Setelah menjauh dari tempat kejadian, Griselda menyempatkan dirinya untuk berhenti sejenak dan mengamati energi yang dimiliki anak di dekapannya ini.

"Huh? Energi suci dalam dirinya begitu sedikit..."

Dan memang benar. Walau jumlah energi suci yang dimiliki anak ini di atas rata-rata orang biasa, namun jumlahnya hanyalah samar-samar, tidak lebih dari jumlah energi suci rata-rata exorcist dalam pelatihan di Vatican, tidak cukup untuk memakai pedang suci bahkan kelas terendah sekalipun. Sangat bertentangan dengan apa yang baru saja ia saksikan.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Griselda meneruskan perjalanannya menuju bandara terdekat dan membawa Naruto bersamanya kembali ke Vatican, dimana ia akan melatihnya menjadi exorcist hebat, walau dengan jumlah energi suci yang sedikit.

Satu hal yang tidak Griselda ketahui adalah, untuk membawa doa dan harapan seluruh manusia dengan berbagai karakteristik dan sifatnya, seseorang tidak hanya membutuhkan energi suci, tapi juga energi negatif.

Dan saat energi negatif dalam jumlah besar bergabung dengan energi suci dalam jumlah yang sama, maka hasilnya adalah... energi suci yang hanya samar-samar.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

A/N : hai, perkenalkan, saya author baru di sini, dan ini fanfic pertama saya~

Saya dulu sudah biasa menulis cerpen, dan baru akhir-akhir ini diperkenalkan pada oleh teman saya yang juga seorang author di sini, Natsu D. Luffy.

Untuk chapter perkenalan, masih tergolong singkat. Kritik, saran, komentar, silahkan tinggalkan di kotak review.

Terima kasih.


End file.
